Ser Ranger
by Milenary
Summary: Hay muchos oficios que uno puede hacer con nuestros amigos los Pokemóns, pero yo que antes era una Entrenadora Pokemón pasar a ser una Ranger ¡es un cambio total!


N.A: Que puedo decir, me gustan en general Pokemón, por lo cual traigo una historia basada en Pokemón Ranger, espero que la disfruten

* * *

De ser Entrenadora Pokemón a ser Aprendiz de Ranger

Siempre estuve buscando lo que realmente quería hacer en este mundo donde los Pokemón son nuestros compañeros, hay muchos trabajos y oficios que se hacen con ellos, entrenadores Pokemón, Criadores, Científicos, Doctores, Coordinadores, Policías, Idols, Actores ¡Tantas cosas que se hacen con nuestros compañeros! Pero hay una profesión que me atrae más que ninguna y esa es la ser una Ranger Pokemón.

Mi interés comenzó cuando empecé mi viaje Pokemón, mi compañera era Queen, una pequeña Fennekin, la cual había recibido por el Profesor Cipres, siempre quise tener mi aventura en otra región antes que en Kalos, por lo cual decidí que empezaría mi viaje en Hoenn, una región donde las leyendas de los Pokemón Legendarios seguían vivas, debido a la Cueva Ancestral, donde se decía que vivía una de las Leyendas.

Era una entrenadora novata, por lo cual me metía en problemas con mucha frecuencia, si no fuera porque tenía a mi equipo conmigo, seguramente ya estaría en el hospital, fue en una de mis metidas de pata, hice enojar a una manada de Rihord por accidente, estaba aterrada y tuve que salir corriendo, desesperada antes que ellos me atacaran…Fue en ese momento en que conocí a esa persona, una chica de cabellos castaños, amarrados en dos coletas que tenían una curiosa forma, un uniforme negro, rojo, amarillo con blanco, traía puestos unos pendientes junto a un extraño aparato…Esa chica con el aparato, hizo unos círculos hacia la manada de Rihord que me perseguían y los calmo, esa fue la primera vez de la cual me entere de los llamados ´´Pokemón Rangers´´.

Esa chica se llamaba Kate y era una Top Ranger, estaba haciendo una misión cerca junto a su compañero Kellyn, por lo cual al escuchar mis gritos ella vino a rescatarme, le pregunte muchas cosas ¿Qué eran los Pokemón Rangers?, ¿Qué hacían? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Eso y más, ella amablemente contesto todas mis preguntas, me comento, que si estaba tan interesada en los Pokemón Rangers, que fuera a la región Almia, que allí se encontraba la Escuela de los Pokemón Rangers y que allí me enseñarían todo.

Vi cómo se fue, pero antes me dio sus pendientes, para terminar su misión, y yo seguí mi viaje como cualquier Entrenador Pokemón, al llegar al Centro Pokemón vi las noticias y nuevamente vi a esa chica que me había salvado, a ella y a su compañero, su misión era rescatar a unos Wailors que estaban bastante lastimados, creo que era debido a los Cazadores Pokemón, por lo que vi su misión fue un éxito, me alegre en su momento, pero al conocer a la Señorita Kate comencé a dudar de lo que estaba haciendo.

Viaje por Hoenn, pase de ser la entradora novata a ser una destaca entrenadora Pokemón, convirtiéndome en una de las favoritas para ganar la Liga Pokemón, lo cual logre, pero renuncie de inmediato al título…Cuando me preguntaron porque hice eso, mi sincera respuesta fue ´´Porque tengo un nuevo sueño, el cual no podré lograr si soy Campeona´´.

Ahora mismo, estoy en Almia, afuera de la Sala de Entrenamiento de la Escuela Ranger, voy a dar mi examen de ingreso…Porque decidí, que yo también quiero ayudar a los Pokemón y a la Naturaleza, quiero ser igual a la Señorita Kate, una Ranger destacada.

-Pase la siguiente postulante- una voz masculina me llamo, respiro hondo y entro a la Sala, mi corazón late a mil por hora, tengo miedo pero a la vez siento emoción, al entrar veo a un Pikachu que está correteando por la Sala, estuve muy tentada a sacar la Pokedex, pero….Cuando renuncie a ser Entrenadora Pokemón y vine hacia aquí, deje la Pokedex en mi hogar, una Señora con un casco se acercó a mí, y me paso el mismo aparato, algo más sencillo, que le vi a la Señorita Kate.

-Esto es un Capturador, es un aparato esencial para los Pokemón Rangers, esta es la versión escolar, es muy sencillo pero tiene lo justo y necesario para que los futuros Rangers aprendan, utilízalo para capturar a ese Pikachu- me dijo amablemente la Señora.

Sentí el peso del Capturador, mi corazón latía, este era mi primer paso para ser una Ranger Pokemón, un Señor apareció a mi lado, literalmente de la nada, el cual me asusto, pero él me explico cómo se usaba mi nuevo aparato.

Pude, gracias a Arceus, capturar al Pikachu, en un lapsus de a lo más 2 minutos, gran parte debido a que me tarde mucho en focalizar bien al Pikachu, para comenzar la prueba, logre pasar mi examen de ingreso con gran éxito.

Estoy muy feliz, ahora camino junto a la Señorita Abril, ella será mi Profesora durante el tiempo que este en la Escuela Ranger, me siento nerviosa, ¿Les agradare a mis compañeros de clases? ¿Cómo actuaran cuando les diga que fui Entrenadora Pokemón? Son mis mayores preguntas y dudas.

-Quédate aquí mientras calmo a la clase y cuando diga que pases, entra tranquila y preséntate- me dice sonriendo, solo logro asentir por mis nervios.

Pasaron los minutos y escucho la voz de la Señorita Abril llamándome, entro a la sala de clases, totalmente aterrada, camino hacia donde está la profesora y veo a mis compañeros de clases.

-Por favor preséntate- me pidió la Srta Abril.

-Mi nombre es Senritsu, por favor díganme Ritz, ¡es un gusto conocerlos a todos¡- me presento a mis compañeros, pero uno se levantó de su asiento y me apunta con su dedo, de forma acusadora.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí una Entrenadora Pokemón!? ¡Esto es la Escuela Ranger! ¡Aquí no se aceptan Entrenadores!- me grito, intento ocultar mi vergüenza, pero muchos de los alumnos se unieron a la acusación de este chico.

La Srta Abril, intento calmar a la clase, pero fue casi en vano, tuvo que salir del salón para buscar a no sé quién.

Casi todos mis compañeros de clases me miran feo, ¿Tan malo es ser una antigua Entrenadora Pokemón?, solamente dos no me miran mal, una chica de cabello violeta con una sonrisa amable y un chico, que a pesar de su apariencia de chico malo, tiene ojos expresivos.

Puedo escuchar los ´´Que se vaya´´ ´´No debería estar aquí´´ y otros comentarios pesados, por eso me avergüenzo más, finalmente la Srta Abril llego junto a un Señor de apariencia importante, su cabello es canoso y viste un traje café.

-Clase- le dice el Señor, mientras observa un tanto enfadado a mis compañeros de curso.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- les pregunta, pero nadie contesto, excepto la chica de pelo violeta.

-Director Lamont, la mayoría de los de aquí presente, están molestando a Ritz, por ser una Entrenadora Pokemón- fue la simple respuesta de la chica.

-Alumnos, aquí nadie debe de discriminar a nadie, los que estamos aquí en la Escuela Ranger, es porque quieren ayudar a los Pokemón y a nuestro mundo- explico el Director.

-¡Pero Director!¡Ella es una Entrenadora Pokemón, ellos usan a los Pokemóns para las batallas y los lastiman!- se quejó el mismo chico, el cual me había acusado.

-Discúlpame, pero no es eso exactamente lo que hacen los Entrenadores Pokemóns, nosotros cuidamos y aprendemos sobre nuestros amigos, de una manera un poco distinta a los Rangers, los protegemos y amamos, y ellos nos dan su amor a cambio, es cierto que luchamos, pero es una forma de crear vínculos cercanos entre nosotros…No todos los Entrenadores Pokemóns son malos, solo algunos….Lo sé porque yo fui una Entrenadora Pokemón hace no mucho…Renuncie para convertirme en una Ranger- explique

-Para mí sigues siendo una Entrenadora Pokemón- creo que le escuche murmurar.

-Bueno ya se arreglaron las cosas, Srta Abril, siga con su clase- fue lo último que dijo el Director antes de irse del Salón de Clases.

La Srta Abril se acercó a mí.

-Siéntate al lado de Loid, Loid levanta la mano- pidió la Srta Abril, mientras el chico de ojos expresivos levanto su brazo, a su lado, estaba un asiento vacío, me acerco e instalo mis cosas, el chico me sonrió.

-Gusto en conocerte Ritz, soy Loid, espero que nos llevemos bien- me dijo con una sonrisa, correspondo el gesto.

-Lo mismo, Loid-

A mi lado, está la chica de pelo violeta, la cual me sonríe.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Ritz, mi nombre es Jazmín pero dime Jazz, espero que nos convirtamos en buenas amigas- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Jazz- le digo, mientras miro hacia la pizarra y comienzo a tomar nota.

Hoy es mi primer día de clases, y ya me gane el odio de varios de mis compañeros de curso, por ser una antigua Entrenadora Pokemón…¿Seré capaz de soportarlo?

* * *

N.A: ¿Qué les pareció?

Este es mi primer intento de escribir algo basado en Pokemón Rangers, considero que estos juegos son divertidos y nos dan otra mirada de interactuar con los Pokemón.

Y que me dicen ¿Me dejan un Review?


End file.
